Awaken
by I-Was-Here2345
Summary: Follow Bella and The Cullens as they go through a newly changed Bella. A long lost family member A prophecy. The Volturi The Wolves. Jasper and Alice, not mates the rest is canon. No evil Alice and Edward. Please give this story a chance
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all thanks ahead of time for taking the time out to read this story it is a Bella Jasper, Edward O.C story Alice O.C This story takes place a week before Bellas birthday know the first chapter is short but I will be updating if I get a good response to read and review if you like it I will be taking your opinions or thoughts in. Please read and review

Bella P.O.V

After leaving from The Cullens' house because they're going hunting for the weekend. Bella arrives home to her father who is also leaving for the weekend. "Bella remember to keep the doors locked and the windows. Are you ok with being by your self for the whole weekend why didn't you go camping with them"? Charlie asks. "Dad really me camping the woods limbs it's asking for a broken bone. Besides I plan on staying home catching up on Passions chores and homework" Bella replies. "Passions whats that,"Charlie asks. "It's a soap opera about citizens who live in the town of Harmony. I'll see you when you get back dad".

Bella walks up to her room after getting an air conditioner for her room. Since Forks is going to through heat rave. Once Bella gets to her room she lets up window putting a stick to hold it up. But before she can reach for the air conditioner the stick breaks sending the window down on her arm. Right over the bite mark sending fiery pain through her body clenching her mouth shut Bella slides to the ground. She doesn't know how much time has gone by not knowing is now Sunday she can hear that noises are louder she opens her eye's and can see everything even tiny flecks of dust dancing through the air. She hears her dad downstairs not knowing whats wrong she plans on telling him she's going to the Cullens. When she smells the most amazing thing she has ever smelled. Following the smell she sees Charlie washing his bloody hand off.

Jasper P.O.V

"Someone is coming fast, " Jasper tells his family while preparing himself for whoever it is. "Bella" they all say as a bloody Bella stops at the door. "He was bleeding and he smelled so good. I couldn't help myself" Bella mumbled. Carlise tells Emmet and me to check it out as Edward goes to pull Bella into his arms. When we make to the house I can smell fresh blood stepping through kitchen seeing a drained Charlie.  
" We need to cover this up before the wolves or cops find out use your gift Emmet". "Yeah then let's get back to Bella" Emmet concentrates he makes a copy of Bella. "Ok take it up to her room while I set the scene down here". Jasper picks up Charlie and puts him on the couch. He goes to the stove and blows out the pilot letting gas feel the house. Emmet comes down stairs and nods to me. Tossing a lit match we run away as fast as we can arriving back a home. Once we get back to the house to see Bella asleep on the couch and the rest of our family waiting for an explanation. Emmet goes to Rose explaining what we found. "How could she do that she's, not a vampire," Rose asks. "Somehow she turned we won't know until she wakes up," I tell them.

Edwards P.O.V

I looked down at Bella feeling nothing but despair I never wanted this for Bella now her choice was taken From her reading the thoughts of my family tells me they all feel the same way. Even Rose did. "What is she. She's not human she's not a vampire so what is she" Rose asks Carlisle. " I wouldn't know what she is if she can still eat or not or do if she needs blood. Only time will tell. It will be the first time a vampire venom only barely transform a human" Carlise says looking at his youngest child. Bella seemed restless as she tossed and turned on the sofa. As the night turned into day Rose Emmet Jasper Edward and Alice head of to school. Knowing Esme is going to take care of Bella. "Edward and Alice when you hear about Bella act surprised. I know how you feel about Bella becoming one of us. But this is what she wanted so don't ruin it for her. Edward are you listing to me" Jasper asks me. "I know all this Jasper I just want to get back to Bella she killed her father. I can't even imagine how she feels" I tell Jasper. As we arrive at the school we hear whispering about the death of Charlie and Bella. I only could think about Bella and what she is going through for that reason alone I run to my car as my siblings meet me there. All feeling the same thing going through their thoughts I see they all are thinking about Bella. AS we finally get there I rush into the house to see Esme holding a still crying Bella in her arms. Carlise was there as well trying to calm down his youngest daughter. I call out to her softly "Bella it's going to be ok. You didn't mean it. If it's any one's fault it's mine for not thinking that his venom could change you. Can you tell us what happened?

Bella P.O.V

" It all started after I got home from you guys place Charlie was leaving to go hunting. After he made sure I would be fine alone he left. So I took the air conditioner upstairs I opened the window put a stick in it to hold the window. But the stick broke and the window slammed down on my arm right over the bite. I fell to the floor in agonizing pain. But i managed to clap my jaw. All I could feel was pain through out my body. Before I knew it Charlie was home I could see everything hear everything. I was planning on coming here but I smelt the most amazing smell before I knew it I had drained him dry his last words were I Love You. How could he love me for doing that". I turn to Carlise and ask what I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

I turn to Carlise and ask "What am I". " I'm not really sure Bella I would have to run some tests. As of now you and Edward should go to Denali. "Now why would you do that. Scared or something." I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while. Smiling at a voice that is my other half my best friend my mirror my twin. I notice the rest of the family looks scared so I say "Quit playing Bitzy". I watch as my sister appears in the room knowing I have a lot to explain. But I'm ready to do it. They are my family to. "Guys this is my twin sister Elizabeth Rose". No way you guys look nothing alike. There's no way you guys are twins and how did she just appear out of thin air". A frustrated Emmet asks. "It's a long story but first let me show you guys what I really look like". So I drop the mirror and reveal my true self. Long inky black hair that goes to my waist, green eyes heart shaped face about 5'3 d cup breast in other word just like my sister. " Bitzy and I are witchs we stop aging when we turned sixteen. Bitzy has been in a honors program thats why you guys havent met her. I wanted to be able to trust be fore I told you my secret. Carlie's I was sure you would not like me Hell you hunted witchs and vampires. The rest of you like I said I was sure you wouldn't like me. Growing up we had it tough having to take care of Renee boyfriend after boyfriend. I didn't want you to think you has to like both of us. Please forgive me don't kick us out I cant't lose you guys". Bella we love you of course you both can stay but doesn't ElizabethRose has to go back to schoool" Carlisle asks. '' No not really we can make the both of us to look like somebody else. So can we stay'. "Of course you can ".Carlise and Esme tell me.

Elizabeth Rose P.O.V

" Izzy why did you fake yours and daddy death". I listen in horror of what my sister has gone through in the last few months."Izzy I forgive you because you didn't mean it as for what you are its simple really. You are a hybrid and my knower is telling me you will need human blood don't worry you can feed off of me. I tell her smiling going to my sister for a long needed hug looking around I notice my mate and walk up to him. "Hi my name is Bitzy what's yours I tell this mouthwatering guy". "My names Edward Cullen and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". He tells me. "Wait Edward aren't you dating Izzy." I say. I turn to my sister she tells me " No he and I were just to pretending so Emmet will leave him alone. So he's all yours"." Yes you are all mines. Izzy you do know the guy with the blonde hair is all yours since we are mating people and Dallas is the pixie mate. We have to go shopping I need new clothing. we need to go shopping for new matching clothing bows shoes hats sweaters I go on until I hear Izzy " Bitzy Bitzy slow your roll there's no way Jasper is my mate and your right we do need to go shopping but first our new faces". "How about this one" I tell her as I change my face to red haired blue eyes same height and face though I smile when she changes her face to match mine.

Carlisle P.O.V

I smile at the twins as they go on on talking. I see a new more comfortable Bella or Izzy as her sister call her. I smile even more as I see Rose and Alice talk to them even more shocking is Jasper I guess Elizabeth Rose was right. I turn to the conversation Alice is having with Bella, she tells Bella. "Jasper and I were never mates Bella Elizabeth Rose is right besides I know you have a crush on him.I didn't tell you sooner because he and I thought you and Edward were serious. Now will you tell me about thus Dallas.

Alice P.O.V

I smile as Bella blushes looking over at Jasper. So I get her well half of her attention. " Who's this Dallas I hear you and Elizabeth Rose talking about. " He's a friend of ours he's from Texas his full name is Dallas Andrew Whitlock" she tells me. Then I hear Jasper say Whitlock my real last name is Whitlock.

Bella P.O.V

"why don't we just go visit him the you can meet your relative wait your Major Jasper Whitlock" I feel my cheeks flame up and hear Bitzy snort. "Izzy has held a crush out on you since we were ten as for Dallas he's your great neffy and Alice mate as I said before. Hold hands ny sister tells them. We all clasp hands and appear in a simple room. I scream out "Dallas where are you get down here I have a surprise for you" smiling Dallas comes down the stairs and lock eyes with nice to meet you I have been waiting for you my whole life". He replies Dallas " I take it you are my mate and the twins brought you here" he turns to us and says " Thank you ladies now why don't we go out back and have a party. We all follow to the back yard pool. " Bitzy and I will take care of the food don't worry Cullen's you will be able to eat and drink" I tell them. " You can turn us into humans" a hopeful rose asks while she and the family come into the backyard. "No but what we can and are planing on doing is turn you into hybrids also to where you can eat drink age that way you can stay in one place longer" Bitzy tells them. So we slowly work our power and smile at them we lead them to the bunk house where the swimsuits are. Alice eyes are now brown and she no longer is pale Rose eyes are blue Jasper eyes are sea green Emmet eyes are also brown Carlie's eyes are so dark they look like they are black Esme eyes are sky blue and Edward eyes are green. They all look at them selves in the mirror and smile. "Just think now we can stay in forks for years until we fake our deaths at old age. Rose you can become a foster mom imagine all the kids you can help. I know you always wanted to be a mom." Bitzy tells Rose". "How did you know I always wanted to be a mom " Rose asks as we put on our swimsuits. Bitzy points to her head and smiles saying " I just know". We all leave the bunkhouse to meet the boys. Dallas is at the grill while Emmet sets up a volleyball net in the pool. Rose turns to me and asks "Why didn't you guys just use your power to set this up". It's more fun to do it by hand. Dallas walk over and asks what are you going to do for your sweet sixteen.

Cullens P.O.V

"Sixteen".


	3. Chapter 3

Cullens P.O.V

"Sixteen".

Bellas P.O.V

"So I guess we have a lot to explain. Like we're only fifteen. We are witches. We will become way more powerful on our Birthday it will become so powerful there will nothing we can't do. Even bring back the dead. We are a very special case of witches we can be directly traced back to the creation of vampires. Our families invented you all to deal with the werewolves that had got out of control".

I looked at the Cullen's who stood there shocked. It was not a well known secret. If it got out that there was something out there stronger faster more powerful than vampires they would hunt us down. Not that they would succeeded in anything other than death for themselves. But the average vampire thought that they couldn't be killed.

"We are very powerful because we are the last of our race neither one of us can have kids. That and once we turn sixteen we will become immortal. Not like vampires but we won't be able to die period. That will include my mate Edward and Bellas mate Jasper".

"So what does that mean for the rest of us"?

" Nothing changes for you all everything remains the same". "

"What is Dallas"?

"He's a witch also well a warlock just not as powerful as us". Oh my god. Izzy Jasper knows this guy name Darius his mate was murdered a while ago. We can help him I just know it".

"You know Bitzy we are not even sixteen yet and you already have mapped out who to save who to bring back. I don't know if we should be brining people back the circle of life and all that.

"Izzy we have to help I told you I know just like I know Jasper needs to call his friend Peter he is somehow related to us maybe he can explain why we are so powerful. You and I both know that there is something else going on. Besides you know you want to help people just like me. Admit it".

" Ok fine I want to help helping sounds like fun we need to write a spell that will help us win the lottery. So we can have money to do anything with. It's up to seven hundred ninety eight million. Imagine all the things we can do with that. All the people we can help. Imagine that I are we will become like the Charmed ones. I'll be Phobe you be Piper. I'm cute sexy smart fabulous and you your",

" We are twins Izzy TWINs identical twins at that. Ooooh sometimes I swear your so dense you you you your playing with me aren't you your so annoying.

Elizabeth Rose P.O.V

I look over to my twin who is trying her best to hold in her laughter. Glad that she didn't tell all our secrets I don't know how Edward will react to the truth. Probably not good its not like this secret can hurt anyone. Dallas wont tell I"m sure. I join in my sisters laughter and The Cullen's join in with us. I smile thinks maybe Izzy and I have finally found a place to be.

" Can you guys turn yourself into like a chicken or a dog or a cat that squaks".

"Emmet right". I ask him as he nods his head.

" Yeah I"m Emmet".

" Well I'm sure we could if we wanted too.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullens P.O.V

"Sixteen".

Bellas P.O.V

"So I guess we have a lot to explain. Like we're only fifteen. We are witches. We will become way more powerful on our Birthday it will become so powerful there will nothing we can't do. Even bring back the dead. We are a very special case of witches we can be directly traced back to the creation of vampires. Our families invented you all to deal with the werewolves that had got out of control".

I looked at the Cullen's who stood there shocked. It was not a well known secret. If it got out that there was something out there stronger faster more powerful than vampires they would hunt us down. Not that they would succeeded in anything other than death for themselves. But the average vampire thought that they couldn't be killed.

"We are very powerful because we are the last of our race neither one of us can have kids. That and once we turn sixteen we will become immortal. Not like vampires but we won't be able to die period. That will include my mate Edward and Bellas mate Jasper".

"So what does that mean for the rest of us"?

" Nothing changes for you all everything remains the same". "

"What is Dallas"?

"He's a witch also well a warlock just not as powerful as us". Oh my god. Izzy Jasper knows this guy name Darius his mate was murdered a while ago. We can help him I just know it".

"You know Bitzy we are not even sixteen yet and you already have mapped out who to save who to bring back. I don't know if we should be brining people back the circle of life and all that.

"Izzy we have to help I told you I know just like I know Jasper needs to call his friend Peter he is somehow related to us maybe he can explain why we are so powerful. You and I both know that there is something else going on. Besides you know you want to help people just like me. Admit it".

" Ok fine I want to help helping sounds like fun we need to write a spell that will help us win the lottery. So we can have money to do anything with. It's up to seven hundred ninety eight million. Imagine all the things we can do with that. All the people we can help. Imagine that I are we will become like the Charmed ones. I'll be Phobe you be Piper. I'm cute sexy smart fabulous and you your",

" We are twins Izzy TWINs identical twins at that. Ooooh sometimes I swear your so dense you you you your playing with me aren't you your so annoying.

Elizabeth Rose P.O.V

I look over to my twin who is trying her best to hold in her laughter. Glad that she didn't tell all our secrets I don't know how Edward will react to the truth. Probably not good its not like this secret can hurt anyone. Dallas wont tell I"m sure. I join in my sisters laughter and The Cullen's join in with us. I smile thinks maybe Izzy and I have finally found a place to be.

" Can you guys turn yourself into like a chicken or a dog or a cat that squaks".

"Emmet right". I ask him as he nods his head.

" Yeah I"m Emmet".

" Well I'm sure we could if we wanted too. But why would we want to"

"Well can you change your sex" rose asks.

" We Can turn ourselves into anything"


End file.
